Hearts Always Sting
by temposbabe
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter had been dating for three years, until he decided to break her little heart. Draco Malfoy is normally the selfish brat that everyone knows him for..until one day he fins himself in a strange situation.


WARNING: THERE IS VIOLENCE IN THIS AND SOME CONTENT THAT CERTAIN PEOPLE WILL NOT LIKE. HARRY POTTER IS THE BAD GUY IN THIS STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STORY PLEASE DO NOT READ IT. Thank you.

Your what? her heart sank inside of body as the words ran in her head like a film. "Im breaking up with you, and I have been told to not ever see you again." His words stinging her everytime she played it in her heart.

"Ginny, are you ok with this?" his voice was chilled with slight sarcasm as if he didn't care about her, like he was just asking just to be nice.

Her pale skin took on a red glow as the anger in her began to take over her whole body, espacially her hands.

SLAP Her small hand hit his tender cheek and she giggled. Her hand print was left on his cheek in a small red area.

"What the hell was that for??!!!" he screamed at her and grabbed her wrists beginning to twist them. His strength was to string for hers and she screamed along with his laugh.

"GET OFF OF ME!!! THAT HURTS! STOP IT!!" she screamed, he kept twisting until someone started to come around the corner, then he made t worse. Twisting her wrists stilll, he brought her to the ground and strattled her thin hips. Ginny squirmed underneath his weight and tried to scream again but she counldn't, the stupid prat put the damn curse on me. As Ginny tried to get out of his grip, she coudn't do that either, she couldn't even move. Great now I have the Body Binding Curse on me. The boy began to un-botton her shirt, a smirk placed upon his lips. As he took off her blouse, she tried to scream again, but couldn't.

"POTTER!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO WEASLEY???!!!!" Draco came running to the both of them and looked at Harry, a smirk tugging at Draco's thin lips.

"Well" Harry smirked at Draco. "Im trying to rape her, if you see what I mean" Harry smiled and Draco frowned at him.

"I may hate Weasley, but you don't need to be doing that to her" Draco smiled at Harry, and the raven haired boy frowned.

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at Harry's temple. "Get off of her Potter" Draco said, his eyes flashing a slight gray a smile pulled at his lips.

"Ahh, so this is a challenge?" Harry said,a slight smirk tugging at the right hand corner of his lips.

"If you would like it to be. That would be great, we never finished from our second year."he smiled and stepped away from Harry, waiting for the boy to stand and get himself ready. the other boy stood and was in front of Draco. His green eyes piercing into the blonde boys heart. Seeing into its depths, the black heart that lay in the left breast of the blonds chest. Draco's cold eyes looked into Harry's deep green one's, steeling the warmth from them..

"Ok Malfoy we will make a deal. If you win, the girl is free to go and you get her. But, if you lose I win the girl and you." Harry smirked at Draco and Draco smirked back his teeth pinging in the light.

"Ok, you start Potter. Im a big boy and so are you." Draco smiled at himself. ahh, Im brilliant he said to himself.

"Malfoy, you never agreed to my plan. Yes or no you helpless git." He chuckled.

"Fine. I agree, but what do you mean by you get _me_?" Draco asked raising his blonde brow.

"What I mean, is that I get to have fun with you and Ginny. That you are my...(pauses to think) my love slaves.."Harry cackled at his remark. Draco's face had dropped down to the 'oh my god, what did Potter just say?'

"Agree?" Harry walked over to Draco and kissed his cheek. Draco blushed and smacked Harry.

"Bitch" Draco said a smirk on his thin lips. "Your my bitch Potter, not the other way around." Draco smirked and looked at Harry, a glint in his steel gray eyes. "Remember Harry, I have the money, the charm, and the good look's." he smirked again, "and the bad guy should always win."

Harry glared at Draco and looked up at him. "I take it you disagree, so let's get this damn fight on." Harry pointed his wand at Draco's cold heart.

"CRUCIO!!!" Harry screamed at Draco, and the blonde revolted to the ground. His sides burning and his head aching he screamed.

"ASSHOLE!!!" Draco stumbled up the wall that he was leaning on, pulling all of his weight up he wobbled for a second, letting the pain rush through his vains. "Good one Potter" he said, still aching.

"But, I have got better Potter" Draco smirked and pointed his wand at Harry, "IMPERIO!!" Harry was suprisingly taken under the spell and sat on the floor. "ok Potter, it's time for me and you to have so much fun, now that you are under my spell." Draco called out things for Harry to do.

"Ok, now take the girl out of her spell Potter and let her sit in that chair" Draco pointed his wand at Harry, to control the spell and then pointed at the chair.

Ginny was slumped against the chair, her bones and muscles ached from being under the spell that Harry had put her under. The girls clothing was torn at certain spots and she was crying, her sobs making Draco feel awful for what Harry had try to do to her. She looked up at Draco, her chocolate brown eyes red from crying.

"Thank you Draco. I thought-" she began to cry again. Draco looked at her and walked up to the redhead, he put his slender arms around her thin shoulders. He set his blonde head on her shoulder and whispered in her red ears. "It's ok, Ginny, he is an arrogant prick, who doesn't deserve you" she slightly smiled and pulled away from him. "Thank you" she said again. The girl stood up and hugged Draco, standing there for at least and hour, she finally pulled away a bit. Her eyes were back to their normal beautiful chocolate brown. Draco smiled and thought to himself. _Wow, Weasley, no Ginny, is great. She isn't a useless prat like her brother Ronald._ Draco looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Virginia, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" he smiled a sweet smile at her.

"I would love to Draco. When and where?" she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, we could go down to the Slytherin common room and eat down there. I will make us a dinner and set everything up down there" he smiled and so did she. Ginny raised her red brow, "what about Potter?" she asked, her cheeks turning red.

"He will snap out of it in about 10 minutes. Im for sure on that. Ok so I will come and get you at your common room door at 7pm. That gives you two hours to get dressed for a lovely night of peace and harmony he paused with no Potter." he smirked.

"Ok so, 7pm and dressed to impress?" a crooked smile on her lips. "yes" he repieled simply.

**What's Going On With Harry.**

The whole entire time, while Draco and Ginny were bonding, Harry was on the floor hitting him self on the head.

Once everyone was gone, he finally snapped out of it. "Hey where did everyone go?" He looked around "More inportantly, where the hell am I?"

Harry stood up rubbing his head he pulled his hand back, Blood. "Ahhhh." Harry swayed a bit before throwing up and fainting.


End file.
